1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a source driver, and more particularly, to a source driver which has better driving ability without increasing the chip area, and an associated driving method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a source driver of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a multiplexer is usually positioned after the output buffer of the source driver shown in FIG. 1 for providing high impedance and polarization inversion. FIG. 1 shows two output buffers 102, 104, and a multiplexer 106 of a source driver, where the output buffers 102, 104 have input nodes Nin_1, Nin_2, respectively, and the multiplexer 106 has two output nodes Nout_1 and Nout_2. In FIG. 1, the multiplexer 106 provides an equivalent resistor coupled between the output buffers 102, 104 and the output nodes Nout_1, Nout_2, and the driving ability of the source driver will be influenced. In addition, to prevent from decreasing the driving ability, the chip area of the multiplexer 106 needs to be increased to lower the equivalent resistance. This means the manufacturing cost of the source driver is increased.